


Like Cherry Blossoms In Spring

by bb-sock (saisei)



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Fic, Dead Warden, Deliberate Bad Fanart, Deliberate Badfic, Double Penetration, Good Writing, Haiku, I did my best, M/M, MS Paint hates mustaches, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragic Romance, painstakenly hand-drawn art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Fenris: proud, brave, finding refuge in each other --- but can their passion survive tragic truths?  The pivotal saga of an epic that shook the very foundations of Thedas with gratuitous threesomes.  Told in the ancient Japanese poetic form of Haiku, and illustrated with delicate hand-drawn illustrations which illustrate the poignant themes and transcendent nature of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cherry Blossoms In Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Rock/gifts).



Fucking and drinking  
Two Vint souls bond and vow:  
Death to magisters!

Magic and passion  
(always the fashion in ~~Copacabana~~ Redcliff) ----  
Now sex-slaves no more!

Gorgeous elf cock, but:  
Dorian has soul-torment!  
Lying in bed @ night

Fenris kind of guesses  
Because the curtains burn a lot  
When Dorian comes

But love means never  
Ripping the living heart from  
Your fuckbuddy, right?

Antivan killer!  
Double elf penetration,  
Dorian spitroast ----

Swords and daggers and  
Staff: dick metaphors everywhere.  
Maid service quits.

Zev tells Fenris all:  
His dead Warden boyfriend, so  
Hot even on the slab.

"No regrets!" is Zev's farewell.  
Single tear on every cheek:  
Stoic manpain :(

  
"I'm a mage" ----- "I know."  
"Don't leave me!" ----- "I... don't know."  
Stormy night of the soul!

But lo! Sexy Qunari spy  
(Because he was in the prompt;  
also threesome action.)

Iron Bull cock, balls-deep,  
Rough order: "You can come  
If you say you're sorry."

Asses dripping come  
Stubborn lovers finally  
Break, forgive, flood of spunk.

"Think I'll keep you around"  
Heads pillowed on horns, sweet sleep,  
Eternal love: dreams.

  



End file.
